Nisleseerans
The Nisles: The Nisleseerans, or Nisles as they are known to the magority of species are race of aliens that are known overall for there fierce army that can be matched by almost no one. They dwel on the planet Rhapsody. Their culture is that of a Monarchal Theocracy. It is ruled by one person, the Pharoh, but is heavily influenced by their pantheon of gods, goddesses, and deities. Those born to be priests or pritesstesses and those with the gift, the prophets and prophetesses are just below that of the Pharoh and their children. Right with the nobles. Slavery is very leagle on there planet and not at all frowned upon, it is very normal. If you are born a slave, unless the gods dictate other wise you live as a slave, Khonsu is a rare exception to the live as a slave if you are born as one rule. The nobles keep many slaves and how they are treated depends upon their master, though it goes without saying they don't overstep there bounds, and cross the lines of a slave. Many in the royal family also keep harems and concumbines, concubines are an odd rank of slave. While they are slaves, they are not always born slaves, some were nobles given into slavery to be in the harem of a member of the royal family. Some of their own free will, no pressure. It is not to be forgotten that they are slaves and treated like property, but they are treated better than other slaves, peasents, and commoners. They are given beautiful and expensive gifts, they are treated with resepcet by most, they are not pushed around or abused by others, since they are protected by their master. They are seen as belongings to the royal family, any kind of behavior around them not deemed appropriate is cause for execution of the offender, and their claims are taken seriously. The throne is given to the eldest son, unless otherwise prophesized, such as the case is with Isis. Though if the eldest son, then other sons fall the throne would go to the eldest daughter, and so on. This causes much friction between children of pharohs. They often have a great deal of children, and there legitimate children often live very spoiled pampered lives, and often have that thirst for power. This leads to rivalry between them for this, as well as they are often only half siblings. So not many of the siblings are very close. The Nisles seem happy with there system and ruling party, they gladdly lie down their lives in defence of their planet. And though like any planet there are those who rebel, and those who fight. And it has its problems. It is a stable community. It is careful what it allows and doesn't allow, and knowing your place is everything. Even if you are friends with someone outside your class you must remember who is the higher ranked an who isn't. It can make friendships hard sometimes, but the people seem not to mind. Nobles tend to have more children than commoners, and they see to have slaves raise their children most often. Tattoos: The tattoos that are worn by all members of socity are given early on, seeing as a prophet or prophetess is the one who often says what to give. Thoguh sometimes given later on in life for various reasons, something missed, never saw someone when they were little, orphaned, ect. The tattoos mark things such as rank and job. For instance the one who takes the throne has either a red or pink Ankh on their head showing that they are next in line. While all members of the royal family (by marriage (which would be another exception) or birth) have a mark under one of there eyes in black. A slave will wear a mark of their master or master's family. some tattoos are decrotive and are seen as something done by the rich. Higherarchy: Pharoah and his family (legitimate children, and wives) High priests priestess and nobles, concumbines, members of royal families harems Officials, scribes, doctors, and minor priest Craftsmen Servants,labourers, and pesants Trivia: -They are heavly influcened by Ancient Egypt -The siblings are known to turn on each other, and the parents of nobles to pick favorites. -When you cross them you better watch out, their grudges are carried threw generations. Category:Planets